ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: Thirsty For More
(Outside, Evan McIntyre enters through the front window. He surveys the area and steps in, but because he hasn't got his shoes on, the Christmas ornaments shatter as he steps on every one of them. He screams in pain and in rage.) * Evan McIntyre: I'm gonna kill that kid!! (Meanwhile, Adam McIntyre was covered in feathers, though he managed to wipe out some. Evan McIntyre walks in and sees him.) * Adam McIntyre: Evan! * Evan McIntyre: Adam? * Adam McIntyre: Why the hell did you take your shoes off? * Evan McIntyre: Why the hell are you dressed like a chicken? * Ayla: (from the top of the stairs) I'm up here, you morons! Come and get me! (The two clowns slip on the Micro Machines and fall.) * Adam and Evan McIntyre: Whoa! (The scene again goes into a blurry zoom in before showing the replay again.) * Quilam: (voiceover) The McIntyres fell foul of the traps again. Adam and Evan just couldn't avoid the Micro Machines and they couldn't keep their balance. Bad news for the clowns and it couldn't have come at a worse time. (Then, it does it again, but goes back into the present.) * Ayla: You guys give up or you're thirsty for more? (They get up and start going up the stairs, but Adam stops as Ayla throws a paint can tied to a long piece of string from the top.) * Adam McIntyre: Heads up! * Evan McIntyre: Huh? (He ducks, but Evan isn't so lucky and gets hit and falls down.) * Adam McIntyre: Don't worry, Evan. I'll get her for you. * Evan McIntyre: Adam? (But another paint can hits him and he falls on top of Adam.) * Adam McIntyre: Ow! (Then, it zooms into the action in the same blurry effect.) * Druan: (voiceover) And that is Adam and Evan's third massive tumble and it really had to hurt. Surely, that leaves it wide open for Ayla to win this for a third year in a row. (Then, it does it again and goes back into the action.) * Ayla: Yes! (She inspects the trip-wire and runs into the room on the left.) * Evan McIntyre: She's only 14, Adam. We can take her. * Adam McIntyre: Ah, shut up, will you? * Evan McIntyre: Ooh. * Adam McIntyre: What is it? * Evan McIntyre: You're missing some teeth. * Adam McIntyre: (points at the point where the second paint can hit him) Where? It's my gold tooth. My gold tooth. I'll kill her. I'll kill her! (They get up and ascend the stairs.) You bomb me with one more can, kid, and I'll snap off your cojones and boil them in motor oil! (Inside the room, Ayla phones 911 on the phone.) * Operator on Phone: 911 emergency. * Ayla: Hello. My house is being robbed. My address is 656 Lincoln Boulevard. My name is Ayla Monreal from Australia. (She hangs up and heads into the room ahead.) Category:Raven: Home Alone Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes